Mortal Kombat: The Fall
by ULTIMATEbudokai3
Summary: Raiden guides a 'seemingly' confident Kung Lao and other Earthrealm hopefuls as they battle through the Evil tournament of Mortal Kombat to save their realm. - A P.O.V. "Prologue story" prequel set in my 'ALTERNATE' Mortal Kombat Universe/MKU2 . Takes place during MK1 period. Rated T for graphic violence, language.
1. Prologue - Raiden

**Mortal Kombat: The Fall**

* * *

Prologue: Raiden

_The Earthrealm is considered one of the most powerful of all realms...making it a massive powerhouse if it was ever to be merged with another realm. For millennia of years, an Evil warlord named __Shao Kahn__ has been conquering realms, transforming them into his ever expanding realm of vanquished realms known as Outworld. He then set his sights on Earthrealm realizing what great power the realm could bring for him and his evil dark realm. His plans were thwarted however by a group of wise men from the Far East, who thousands of years ago sensed Shao Kahn's approach._

_Knowing that the eminent Outworld invasion would prove too much for Earth and any other realms, the wise men appealed to the Elder Gods. They believed that Outworld had an unfair advantage over of the single realms. These wise men felt that a tournament would be the noble solution. The Tournament would allow Realms to fend for itself, pitting the finest warriors from both realms against each other in honorable kombat, but it was not without rules…as well as rewards._

_The rules of the tournament were simple - the first realm to win 10 consecutive tournaments will have successfully defended their world from invasion for the next 50 years. If an opposing realm such as Outworld wins, then the defending realm's furies would be weakened and Shao Kahn would be able to step through the dimensional gate which separates the two realms and claim the realm as his own. Which ever realm wins, its champion is granted agelessness for the chance to continue to compete as well as train successors for the next tournament._

_It was with this solution that the Elder Gods created the Tournament and called it Mortal Kombat._

_The first Mortal Kombat was held many centuries ago and it was won by Shao Kahn's demon sorcerer and number one enforcer,_

_Shang Tsung__. But his reign as champion was short lived as he was defeated by a noble Shaolin warrior from the Temple of the Order of Light in China; The Original __Kung Lao__. Kung Lao proved to be a gifted warrior and because the champion of Mortal Kombat doesn't age until the next tournament, Kung Lao would return to defend his title as grand champion._

_Unfortunately, Shang Tsung , while during his punishment for failing to win the 10th tournament, devised a scheme that would ultimately prove to be Kung Lao's undoing, and Outworld once again on the verge of claiming Earth. During the new tournament Shang, now a severely aged man produced a warrior from Outworld to kombat the champion Kung Lao. This warrior was a half human-half dragon, 4 armed creature from a Outworld subterranean race, named Goro. After fighting through the tournament, He and Kung Lao met in kombat. Although the battle was long and fierce, in the end, Kung Lao failed to win against Goro and Outworld claimed victory, thus beginning a new long 500 year stretch of Victories._

_Now, the 10th Mortal Kombat is upon us once more and it is my duty as the God of thunder and Protector of Earthrealm to make sure Shang Tsung does not succeed in winning this last tournament and Earth realm does not Fall…_

**These are the words of Raiden...**

* * *

**October 1, 1992 , Wu Shi Academy in China- One week before the Tournament begins…**

* * *

_Both of them like Autum's wind, so fluid, so silent but yet as a hurricane, full of fury and vigor. The two fighters were neck and neck, one not able to best the other, many swift and powerful attacks thrown; only to be avoided. It was as if they could look into each other's thoughts and read what they would do next. I knew almost for certain one of those warriors would be victorious in the upcoming tournament. I have watched them both train their entire lives from childhood to adult hood for the opportunity to represent their order in the Mortal Kombat tournament. To them, it is an inconceivable honor to be chosen for such a burden, and while one could only wonder why anyone would want to bear it; the thought of never ageing and being in constant battle, their determination, strong will and selflessness despite the outcome effects outweighs all other concerns...so it seemed. The same could not be said about the previous champion…_

_The Original Kung Lao was a very gifted fighter and was one of the best warriors ive ever come across and had the honor of knowing. I watched him too from childhood training to compete just as his descendants. However, once the victory was won, although from the outside it seemed as though Kung Lao was ready for the tough challenges ahead, mentally and emotionally, he couldn't quite grasp the concept of never growing old and watching his friends and loved ones fade away while he lived on in constant battle. Such a condition would trouble any mere mortal, so it was quite understandable, But when Kung Lao became the champion of Mortal Kombat, he became more than a mere mortal. He had new responsibilities as earth's hero…ones that he unfortunately, could not uphold. Perhaps this time will be different…perhaps one of these two will succeed were their ancestor failed..._

"Ughaa, darn it!" The young long haired Shaolin grunted as his beaten body met with the soft floor. His advantaged opponent emerged immediately in front of him ready to deliver a 'final blow'…but was halted by most satifying sounds in the airwaves,

"The tournament is now over and the decision has been officially made!" shouted one standing orange clothed grandmaster of the similarly fashioned Shaolin council that sat beside him.

"KUNG LAO, YOU WILL REPRESENT OUR SHAOLIN ORDER IN MORTAL KOMBAT!"

Kung Lao soon lowered his guard and an adoring smile curled his lips as he looked towards his shaolin masters, "Thank you grandmasters, I promise, I WONT FAIL YOU!" Kung Lao bowed and they in return.

"Very good then, you have the blessings of all your shaolin brothers, make us proud." The wise old master replied, "You are dismissed Kung Lao, do whatever you must to prepare yourself, you leave in one week." He concluded as he and the other masters and students went about from the large Wu Shi Academy training arena.

Kung Lao felt a slight tug at his shoulder and turned about to find his defeated opponent was responsible, "Well, congratulations my friend, you've earned it, fitting I suppose. Perhaps the new generation Kung Lao will succeed where our ancestor failed." The fallen fellow monk congratulated.

"Thank's my friend, Kung Lao nodded, "I want nothing more than to honor Kung Lao and the order by defeating Goro and saving Earthrealm."

"I know, and I wish you well" his friend smiled.

"Congratulations Kung Lao, and you as well Liu Kang, you both did well in this tournament" A familiar, deep, and authorative voice came in. The two Shaolin Monks turned about to see it was their mentor and trusted advisor, Lord Raiden. Their faces turned to ones of more focus and seriousness as they showed their respect and gratitude in the traditional shaolin way,

"Thank You master Raiden" they bowed in sync. "This honor is in no small part thanks to you." Kung Lao followed.

"I merely helped you to find your true potential Kung Lao, It was always there but it was up to you to realize it. But now it is time to set your sights towards the tournament, Kung Lao. I will be there to help guide you and the other Earthrealm fighters as you come across the new challenges that await you on Shang Tsung's Island." Raiden addressed.

"I wish I could go with you, but it isn't my destiny to save Earthrealm and be its champion, it's yours my friend" Liu assured genuinely "…and that alone makes me feel better about losing our match now." Liu half joked. "Take great pride in this honor and do us proud" He smiled, earning a light but grateful smile and nod back from his best childhood friend.

"Thanks Liu, you've always been my very best friend, im honored just for that alone. We may have our disagreements at times and can let our rivalry get the best of us, but our strong friendship has always outweighed any of that. If I had lost, I wouldn't have minded either knowing it was you who was going to set things right for Earthrealm." Kung lao reassured putting a friendly and loving hand on Liu's shoulder.

"You both have done extremely well to get this far, that is a feat inning of itself" Raiden came in, "Ive watched you two grow, and develop far from where you were when you began. From young, troublesome, untried children seeking knowledge and adventure, to a noble, and fully realized Shaolin Monks, But the path of Champion is only meant for one of you" Raiden paused as he turned to Kung Lao, "Now is time for you to fulfill your destiny and be the champion the Earthrealm so desperately needs. Your ancestor failed to succeed; I pray that you will not suffer the same fate." He cautioned.

"I won't Master Raiden" Kung Lao bowed, assuring Raiden

"Very well then, I take my leave, go and prepare yourself." Raiden concluded as he headed towards on of the remaining grand masters on the training mat of the Academy

"Good luck my friend, oh hey, I wanted you to take this, since i cant be there with you physically, atleast a _part_ of me can be there with you, if you catch my meaning" Liu said as he untied his white, long headband. He folded it and put it onto Kung Lao's hands. "Give Goro one good kick for me" Liu chuckled as the two then bowed before gaving a warm brotherly hug.

"Thanks" Kung lao nodded. "When you return, I want it back, clean." Liu joked. "I don't want your blood, sweat and tears on it" He followed with just as much amusment before he took his leave to let Kung lao relish in his victory and prepare for his destiny as Champion. "Yea..." he mumbled to himself, his face suddenly slumped and transformed from joyful to one of concern and perhaps…even doubt, but was quickly fixed and focused. This was the last time Kung Lao ever saw Liu Kang.

A few feet away, stood Lord Raiden and Master Lin Chao, one of the Academy's oldest and most experienced Shaolin Grandmasters. He played a major part in the upcoming of Kung Lao and Liu's training throughout their life so far. He had full confidence after seeing Kung Lao fight today that he had a good chance of winning, but he also knew, it was more than just physical preparation that was needed to win…

"Lord Raiden" Lin bowed seeing the thunder god approach him, "Master Lin Chao" Raiden bowed in return.

They both stood side by side, their eyes fixed on the Shaolin warrior who could possibly be the future Champion and could save Earthrealm in this very critical tournament…

"What do you think of our decision of Kung Lao; do you believe he is ready to bear such a heavy burden?" Lin asked the thunder god.

No immediate reply was given as Raiden continued to look on towards Kung Lao, even as he exited the arena floor. He was soon consumed in deep thought…

_I had my own concerns of Kung lao and wither or not he was ready, but it was not Kung Lao's skills as a fighter that concern me however…_

_Kung lao has always been a very difficult person to read. From the surface, he is calm and collected, and very patient, more so than any of his fellow monks even Liu Kang; never showing fear in any situation even if it was there, and if it was, you couldn't tell at all. All the grandmasters knew this; these were also the traits of his late ancestor. But unlike some of the grandmasters, I could look past the flesh and truly see the real issues brewing within the soul, but even that was alittle difficult with Kung Lao. He was such an expert at controlling his emotions and feelings when he needed. When in friendly battle, or something as little as preparing for a kata, Kung Lao never showed signs of doubt, nervousness or fear especially towards his opponents but, yet when he does show emotions, Kung Lao is one of the most caring and loving people I know and both sides concerns me because Kung Lao has never really had to face such a challenge like the one he is to encounter. On one hand, if he does find fear overtake him during the tournament and the thought of being the last hope for earth and so many people depending on him; such a thought can be nerve-wracking and could possibly cause him to lose focus and slip; I can only hope he stays focused…and on the other hand, If he is successful, he would have to live out his life in constant battle for perhaps centuries if he is to continue to succeed in Mortal Kombat, and while doing so, feel the constant pain of never aging but watching his friends die away, something im not sure Kung Lao is ready mentally and emotionally to handle, but...its hard to tell with him. It is like his ancestor all over again…Or perhaps…_

_...Its just me?_

_Perhaps I am just being paranoid? Perhaps I am just too adamant about Earthrealm not losing this critical tournament, that these negative thoughts are plaguing my mind and my better judgement? ...Yes, that has to be it..._

_...I must have faith in Kung Lao…he CAN do this…he IS ready..._

_After a few moments of pressing concerns and reassurance of Kung Lao…and myself, I spoke, still gazing in Kung lao's direction…_

_"I really want to believe so…"_

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER – October 8, 1992, Shang Tsung's Island; The Tournament begins…**

* * *

_The day has arrived and the battle for Earthrealm starts today. Kung Lao and I along with perhaps earthrealms finest, traveled to the sorcerer Shang Tsung's island on his Nethership. We were to await Shang Tsung in the Courtyard later that evening. I was surprised to see not very many warriors showed this tournament; that was not a good sign. But hopefully, the only warrior I needed stood beside me, dressed in his specially made Shaolin fighting gear, also equipped with his reliable razor rimmed hat which he had mastered to an art form._

_Among the other warriors here, stood out a few in particular that could also prove to be most needed allies and possible victors in the unlikelihood that Kung Lao fell._

_Some of them however had agendas of their own for attending, some selfish, some looking for some sort of retribution of crimes committed against them, and some seeking some kind of fame or perhaps more of it._

_All in all, Earth had a wide range of fighters, some capable and some I knew wouldn't last long, despite being great fighters._

_As I observed the surroundings, I was shocked to find that a few earthrealm warriors were siding with Outworld in this tournament, specifically a group of assassins known as the Lin Kuei, but why would they side with Shang? Surely they know that if Earthrealm falls, it affects them as well. What was worst was that since they are fighting on Shang's side, this could prove to be trouble. the Lin Kuei are notorious assassins and very capable fighters, especially the ice warrior, Sub Zero. I had hoped that he changed from his ways when we last encountered each other and considered what I last sopke to him; when he defended earth against Shinnok and the sorcerer Quan Chi. It saddens me to see that he still chose the life of ruthless killer, and now he betrays his own realm. He could have done some real good for Earthrealm._

_As I continued observing to see what earth had to offer, Shang finally made his appearance on the balcony along with the grand Champion of Outworld, Goro. Immediately I declared in my mind, Goro can not win this time. I only pray Kung Lao is able to defeat that monster and in the act feel some sort of retribution for his ancestor's demise; I know he really wants it. As Shang continued to make his speech, he brought our attention to another group of mortals who, by their appearance were United States militia; Two men and a woman. They were apparently captured while trying to follow the Ship. It now seems that he wants the woman to fight for the lives of her comrades in the tournament or see them die on the spot. Shang Tsung has no shame…he disgusts me greatly._

"Taking prisoners and forcing them to fight under consequence of death, sounds like Shang Tsung; to attack the weak and helpless." I heard Kung Lao suddenly snarl. "Do not worry, I sense this woman is strong willed and determined, she may prove to be a great ally, as would a few others around." I assured him. "We will need all the help we can get."

_The champion Goro stepped up from the courtyard balcony after Shang finished his speech. The large four armed warrior rose up his clenched right hand and he shouted the words…_

**"LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"**

_This is it; Now marks the start of the tenth tournament; The final tournament to save Earthrealm, Its last fight for freedom, if we as its defenders fail…Earthrealm, will FALL..._

* * *

**A/N - Well, this is the start of my 5 chapter prequel story that will lead into my MAIN Alternate Universe MK(MKU2) story that will be started after this prequel ends. ( Im taking a small break from my liuxkitana stories to begin this VERY LONG MK adventure project.**

**Each chapter in this prequel story will be in a key char's POV as they venture through the tournament. kinda like in the recent MKgame (chapter 1- johnny, chapter 2-sonya, etc) so this prologue is for the most part in Raiden's POV.**

**This whole Prequel is basically MK1 in an Alternate Universe which is called (MKU2/Mortal Kombat Universe 2) if you have read my other story "Mortal Kombat:Parallel".**

**Since this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, some characters, scenarios, etc will differ and change, perhaps drastically from what you may know them as in MKU1( the mku we all know and love). there may even been OCs in the future. all in all, be ready for the changes.**

**This is rated M because as the story progresses, it will be very graphic and there will be strong language, no sexual content in the prequel though, we'll have that 'After the Fall'... ;)**

**i am not perfect, none of us are, so there will be mistakes in everything we do, but dont be an ass about it, just kindly correct us, please. **

**Please read and review, if you have questions or concerns, please ASK, i will respond to you( if not by PM then on this story's reviews page) ****and if your still interested after reading the prologue, stay tuned for Chpater 1 of 'The Fall' :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Johnny

**Chapter 1 – Cage**

**A/N: Italicized words with and without parenthesis are Johnny's POV thoughts and stuff and he may occasionally break the 4th wall...**

* * *

**_Okay, here I am, time to get my career started back up again. Win this tourney, get the presses, then blockbusters…oh and of course, The Bitches. MAN! this was a good idea, I knew my instincts were good. Man Johnny you sly, you really hit it this time boy…_**

**A FEW DAYS EARLIER… Oct 4, 1992, in the Hollywood hills home of John Carlton….**

_ What a boring day today. No shoots to go to, no women to wake up next to, and no scotch on the rocks to greet me in the morning…just a loud phone ring with my agent Jim Garcia on the other line. Normally im excited when he calls, because the call goes something like this; He tells me some big shot director wants a blockbuster hit and im the guy to do it. I get hired on the spot, travel to the location, grab a couple honeys on the way there and then get to 'work'. By the time work is done, we'd had landed and blockbuster making begins. Yep, its usually smooth selling from there. A paycheck in the mail a few months later, another shoot and in the meantime, between time; more women, more wine. There is absolutely nothing like a bath with naked women trying to swim in a glass of wine with you. Its practically a Utopia, Yea, I like those kinds of calls…_

**"What the Fuck you mean Bill wants to _evaluate_ me!?…"** _I yelled at em' well sorta...  
_

_(Yeeeaaaa, This ain't one of those calls…)_

"Look the producer just wants to see what you got now that you're clean, and your ego has '_deflated_'; this doesn't mean a gig." _He told me. But I told him,_

"If the producer doesn't want to hire me on the spot, like **TODAY**, you can tell him to fuck off!"

"Hey, hey, easy on the south side huh?" _Jim eased._

"Yea, yea sorry I just…I need something… ya know, something that will get me back on top, back in the A-list. I can't be…**_B_**." _I told him (and I really can't I mean, IM JOHNNY CAGE! The biggest Action star on the Planet…at least almost a year ago…)_

"I know Johnny and believe me, we're tryin but ever since that stunt you pulled on _Bloodsport_, and your infamous '_bugsy_' antics, its just been hard to cast you in anything…". _Jim then said._

"Yea, instead that '**GOT**van **DAMME'** has been getting all my gigs, and taking credit for them. _Bloodsport_, you know I wrote that?"

_(I did write that, The story was was my personal tribute to Frank. BUT that '**GOT**van **DAMME'** **STOLE** my work, put some of his shit on it, slapped it on a plastic box and sold it; **MY PRESENT FOR** **MR DUX!** Then the guy just up and gets **ALL** my gigs, copies **ALL** my moves. The 'nutcracker' in bloodsport, **MINE!** Half of his outfits he wears in his movies, I had them first. Showing his bare, and unimpressive ass on screen, uhh, **MY** ass was the first in every females mind, and for the lucky ones, in their grip… He's just a copy cat and no one seems to see it, **Hate that guy!)**_

"Yea i-",

"-I'm a much better Actor" (_Which is true…)_

"I kno-",

"-Hell of a better Fighter…" (_No other words ever rang Truer…)_

"Ye-",

"-…and prettier too..." (**_HELLOOOO!_**), "Am I leaving anything out, Jim?"

"Yea but he don't be knockin' directors' eyes out on set when they don't agree" _Jim responded_

_(Ah yea the infamous 'Eye incident"…One could say that was what ended my career.)_

_(You see, a year ago I was on the set of a movie and me and the director, Mr. Arnold got into it. Now most guys who know Hollywood knows that no one gets into It with a movie star, much less one who could kick your ass, BUT there is the occasional exceptions… This was one. So i kicked his ass and i just happened to punch him so hard, his eye fell out. With all the yelling and stuff he was doing at me, im surprised he didn't see that ass whooping coming. ummm, is there some irony in that?)_

"Well, he started yelling at me, **ME!** Johnny Cage, no one yells at me, not even my fucking mother, Rest her soul." (_That old hag…)_

"He knew that, I told him that from day one, shoulda saw it coming..." _I responded, definitely defending my actions._

"Well, he won't be seeing nothin' coming now, at least from the left" Jim joked. (_I knew I liked jim for a reason…)_

"Maybe I need something, like some kinda media stunt or something to get me back in the limelight." I_ suggested to him_

"A public apology to Mr. Arnold would be a start…"

_("Hey look Arny, no hard feelins about what happen at the shoot, perhaps next time we'll see 'eye to eye', HEY! whataya know, that's right now, so you wanna do a movie?")_

"Not the apologetic type", _I quickly ruled out that suggestion_

_(ah, here is the damn maid, late as usual...)  
_

"Your Lunch Sir along with your Mail. Apologies Sir for the delay, we ran out of your favorite bacon. I took the liberty of going to the market and buying some for you." she said_..._

"Took long enough…"

"You're welcome…" (**The **_**maid's P.O.V**.)(...Douche bag)_

"Well, there's always charities need donatin; you can always feed the hungry?" _jim suggested to me._

"I am feeding the hungry…**IM** hungry." _I told him while practically cramming the BLT down my throat. _

"Well I don't know what to tell ya, I mean...-"

"Hold on…" (_Im going through the mail and i see an old envelope and i mean OLD. All dirty and mildew, I think someone at the post office found an old letter from a pony express bag. Why put it with my mail? I told them about hiring them old geezers as the postmen…)_

_(Jim said something else but I didn't focus on him because now im reading this letter that was in the old envelope and its actually an **invitation** to a Martial Arts competition. Okay now I somewhat see why its in my mail, but this must have been from WAAAY back.)  
_

_(But come to find out, the date says October 8th 1992; that's only a few days away so it cant be too old, maybe this letter is Just finally coming through, which sucks that im just now getting it. I could have gotten in some training atleast. Oh well…)_

_(Hmm, Shang Tsung; heh, sounds like some guy from the 'Shaw Bros' classics. Mortal Kombat, yada...yada...yada, ohh what this…Grand prize and ooohohokaay some sorta publicity involved after winning. Yeaaa… uhaa, why the hell do I keep hearing my name…? **OH)**_

"**JOHNNY!?**" _that's Jim on the line, hahea  
_

"Sorry Jim, I got sidetracked, and perhaps with good reason, I think I may have found that something to get my career back…"

* * *

A Few Hours later...At Cage's home...

"**Bullshit!**" Jim shouted

"Its damn near perfect is what it is. Look, ill participate in this _Mortal kombat_ tournament this _shang tsung_ guy is hosting and when I win, These guys will tell the whole world! Then Everything ill be coming back in, the money, the movies, the women **_IN_** wine, hahaaa YEA…ill be back on top Jim." _I explained to him.(It Sounds like a plan to me.)_

"It sounds like bullshit!(_Hahahaa, like he read my mind._) I cant find one guy whos heard of this shit and I think its all a sca- "**LOOK I GOTTA DO SOMETHING IM DESPERATE HERE, DAMMIT!**", _the frustration in me came OUT in my interruption that time._ _(Temper, temper…remember.)_

"Look, im sorry Jim, but im a wreck man…" (_Yea I said it..._)"You know whats going on with me…I need something…that _Gin&Tonic_ sure looks good right about now" (_My Favorite drink for drowning all my sorrows…)_

"Hey, non of that, your sober now…" _He reminded me._(_Jim's right, im trying the sober route, so…no Gin today...or the next day...or the day after that...damn Jim.)_

"I know, I know, _You_ wanna drink or something?" (_I am thirsty though…)_

"Yea, yea, get me a soda, and non of that healthy shit you drink." (_Why not, you need it you fat bastard…)_

"Get the man a soda would ya…?" _I told my nearby maid, with a bit of '**ASS**ertiveness' (…get it?...auhh what do you know from funny...)_

"Yes sir." **Maid POV**(_…Douche bag)_

"Look, If this tournament is legit, its worth a shot, and if not, ill be back where I am now…practically nothing. Only…ill feel like an idiot."

"You mean you don't already…" _he retorted._ _(smart ass…)_

"You're not funny…" _i said to him plainly and very unamused._ _(The guy's hilarious actually…)_

"A'right man, if you think this tourney will help, then go for it man, ill be wit ya no matta what.", _he smiled and gave me a nice pat on the back._

"Thanks Jim…I know I put you through a lot- "YA GOTDAMN RIGHT" _he interrupted..."_AND TRUTH BE TOLD, I THINK I SHOULD BE GETTIN' A-"

"**SODAA!**" (_I purposely and loudly interrupted because I knew where that was going, so ya know the ol saying, '**a coke and a smile**' but even if what he says is true, jim is still a good guy._ "Yea, I know but…thanks" (_a real good guy.)_

"Yea, now kick some ass in that tourney…and try not to mess up that face, gorgeous…" _he joked_

_(Jim doesn't swing that way, just so you know, he just says that to me…because well, I AM gorgeous; im sure somewhere out there, ive made men think twice… and don't get me started on the females, and with that said…)_

"Ha heey, who'd wanna hit Johnny Cage…" (_really, who…?)_

_I found that out quick enough…_

* * *

**Present- Shang Tsung's courtyard**_  
_

_Turns out, im first up to fight in this tournament; That old man called me out, ya know but I didn't mine because I AM number 1. Im looking at these guys around, and some of them look like worthy fighters, and others looks like creeps and freaks. I mean you got these ninja guys over here; one in blue and one dude in yellow, he must be a fag. What guy wears a YELLOW ninja suit...really? So anyway, im put up against this guy with some sort of costume on. And honestly, It looks good; The nails, the teeth, the blades coming from his arms. I have GOT to get his make up artist.)_

_Then the old geezer yells, FIGHT!  
_

_I see what this guy has and he has a few good kicks and punches, not the fast ones but well placed, ill give em that. But then with a back fist he attempts to deliver, one of his blades suddenly shoot out and I almost bite the big one. That was a surprise!, and a cool effect might I add. So now I have to be mindful of those blades now that I know he can shoot them out. He may start even attacking with them…and whataya know…I was right._

_He came at me both bladed arms, I dodge his attacks no big deal, then he shoots out a glowing…spark!? WHAT!?_

"What was that!?" _I said to myself. _

_He shoots out more and more and im dodging them all effortlessly, but now I cant get near him. Its like he's zoning me out. Not bad strategy I guess...if your a NOOB! But with the way he shoots them, he leaves himself open to attack, and that's my cue._

_I actually run towards him with his shot pointed directly at me. This kind of thing takes timing and precision so, I run at him and im about 8 feet away when he shoots the spark, I side step and instead of run to fight him head on and risk the open window, I pull of one of my Specialty techniques. Once I stepped aside to dodge the spark, I immediately performed my trademark Shadow Kick. That move has taken me places. That move made me a Star, and made my opponents SEE stars…this guy was no exception._

_He was out cold…another victory for the great Johnny Cage. I was well on my way to back to stardom. I can practically taste the wine on one of those women…and what sweet taste it is…like honey,..and lime!_

"Nice costume…" _I taunted him, not like he heard me anyway, he was Out like a light._

"Mr. Cage is the victor of this match." _That Old man announced and like always, I boast and brag. Not too crazy about 'Mister Cage' though...  
_

"We will resume the tournament at dawn…" _He then said, which left me kinda confused because…didn't we just Start? Now you already want a break. He's probably scared so he has to come up with another plan. He probably didn't expect me to perform that well. I like being underestimated…its when I do my best work._

_So Im still showboating and I see two weird looking guys coming up to me…_

"You fought well, John." _The one guy with the coolie hat said. And…John?, uhhhhh..._

"Uh, Johnny please. Nice hat…" (_not really...)_ "…uh, well both of you." _I told them. Im an actor so i do have to think about my rep, so that means I gotta front to a degree when I don't care to know someone. Its just how you play the game._

"I am Kung Lao and this is Raiden, the God of thunder and protector of Ear-

"I didn't ask…" ("_to a degree...", a third degree in his case but…)_ "Oh, and uh, there's only one God sir, and I know he doesn't look like that… speaking of which, you weren't the guy in Big Trouble in Little China were you? _I asked the taller one, because he does look like that guy._

"You know, The movie. I mean you look just like him, the Hat, the clothes…The electricity around you, nice FX by the way." _I was beginning to wonder is this some kinda act or something…all these costumes and effects going on and…_

"This is not a movie, Mr. Cage."

"**Johnny**…remember?", (_Mister Cage…makes me feel old when people say that… Mister?…what am I, 50?)  
_

"That's right, we are fighting for the survival of Earthrealm…"

(_I gave that kung guy a Bbbb-LANK stare after he said that…really guy?)_

"What are you talking about, chin?" _I asked him_

"The warrior you just faced, it was no costume. He is a creature from a dark realm called Outworld." _'Big trouble' answered._

"Outworld?" (_wow…really?)_

"Had you lost, Shang Tsung would have come one step closer to absorbing Earthrealm and merging it with the dark realm." _He continued,_

"Outworld…right, right…" (_wow… these guys need some h- _"We may need your help Mr, Cage" _He then asked_

"**Johnny**… and yea…you took the words right outta my mouth. So, look, I can suggest a few places if you'd like…comes with medicine, personal caretaker, ya know, the works cause…you guys are one flew over the Cuckoo's nest okay, so should I suggest, maybe Med-Term stay? You know, just to see how far you are in your insanity or whatnot…?" (_These guys…)_

"This is serious; you have no idea what you have come up against. These guys will steal your soul!" _the Kung guy said to me_

_(Well in that case…)_ "Long term it is then…" _i said._ (_It's official…these guys are whack jobs)_

"All this _outworld_ and _earthrealm_ and _creatures_ and_ merging_ and _soul stealing_ …is just ridiculous, okay." (_I told them plainly because that is crazy talk. I even reached in my wallet and pulled out a card for a psych facility back in the homeland USA and gave it to 'Big trouble'.)_

"So um, Big Trouble and uh, Little china?, uh…get help, stay off of…uhhm, well, whatever it is your on." (_Cause God knows they are on SOMETHING… now on to a much brighter and SANER subject…)_

"Now if you don't mind, Id actually like to see what hotties are here. Did you see that blonde the old man showed earlier? She's smookinn hawt!" (_I just plain left after I said that. I am not trying to be around the mental…)  
_

_(Those guys are on that other stuff…But then...actually…now that I think about it, that story does have potential for a movie of sorts…hmm, maybe I shouldn't have shot those guys away...some of this stuff here has potential to be a movie. hmm..._

_(Ya know, maybe those whack jobs wont be too bad to hang with for a minute. Yea, ill act like ive had a change of heart and im all interested and they'll tell me some more about that outworld bullshit, I can get the scoop and pitch it to Jim and the guys, get a blockbuster HIT and Be BACK on TOP…_

"**JOHNNY, YOU A BAD MAN!**" (_I grinned, and well, what can I say…I am. Now to find that Blonde chick…)_

* * *

_**A/N: **  
_** okay so got that chapter outta the way. Its alright i guess... it was not one of the ones i enjoyed writing(perhaps you may can tell...?)  
**

**This is probably going to be the most 'comedic' chapter in this 'Prologue Story' and possibly the shortest one.  
**

**I tried to have Johnny come across more of a douche than normal because this is an 'Alternate' Johnny, but some things never change...  
**

**Next up will be Sonya Blade, so back to the serious tone...mostly, cus you know johnny is gonna be in it so expect some laughs.**

**Then after that, the FUN starts because ill be doing Scorp, Subz and Kung Lao and it WILL be ACTION PACKED. i WILL enjoy writing those. ;)  
**

**so stay tuned.**

**As i say in all my fics, grammer, spelling yada, yada is not perfect, none of us are.  
**

**reviews are always welcomed, if you dont have an account and still wish to leave a review, i will reply to you in the 'reviews page' of this story.  
**


End file.
